Chain Story
by Frostheart D. Blaize
Summary: The Rules are Simple... I give a chapter and you post the next thing you want to happen. The best comment shall become the next chapter in the story. And so on and so forth... Good Luck...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAIN STORY**

_JUST LIKE YOU'VE SEEN IN THE SYNOPSIS, THIS STORY'S PLOT EMERGES NOT FROM MY MIND BUT FROM MY DEAR READERS._

_THE MECHANICS ARE PRETTY SIMPLE._

_ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO POST THE EVENT THAT YOU MOST LIKELY WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_I WILL PICK THE BEST EVENT AND IT WILL BECOME THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL ALSO HAVE THE SAME MECHANICS..._

_THE STORY WILL CONTINUALLY GO ON AND ON UNTIL I PICK AN ENDING_

**Good Luck!**


	2. Collision

**Holy Fromoly! I forgot to submit the first chapter...**

**well Here goes...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : You think I own One Piece?! Ya THINK?! YA THINK SO?! WELL NO!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Thousand Sunny sailed gracefully on the waves, creating a soothing splashing sound as each tide speckled on its majestic hull. The sun lightly caressed the grassy deck and signified the wonderful day of our favorite crew.

Every Straw Hat was engrossed in each of their activity. The ladies sun bathed as usual (kinda makes me wonder why they aren't black yet) with 'Prince of Dumbass Kingdom' serving them chilled cocktails. The marimo was training per the norm while Usopp and Chopper played at the swing. Brook was bugging Franky about making him build a piano and the cyborg locked himself at his workshop to avoid the skeleton's pleas. The Captain, as usual, stormed out of the Kitchen shouting, "SANJI MEAT!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, shitty rubber idiot." remarked the cook, words laced with both annoyance and compliance. He place the drinks on the nearby table and apologetically faced his mademoiselles. "Robin-chwan, Nami-swan. This'll only take a minute..." he happily sung as he headed to his workplace to fix snacks.

"SANJIIIII..." Luffy unceremoniously whined .

"I'm on it, shithead!"

* * *

A few moments later (but definitely not a minute) Sanji emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of freshly prepared fruit tarts. He scampered towards the ladies and served each of them. "Yours are in the kitchen, jackasses."

The rest of the men headed to the kitchen but before they can even enter the doorway something collided with Sunny. The Straw Hats leaned on the railing only to find...

* * *

**Okay! Who will the Mystery person be?**

**MAkes me wanna eat some Siomai? Do you eat Siomai too? PM me if you do...**


	3. Infiltration Mission

**Haha! Chapter Two!**

**I gotta give my sincerest apologies...no that was wrong...**

**is it deepest condolences... neh, definitely not... **

**OH YEAH!**

**I gotta give my gratefullest (- is this a word?) thank you to those who reviewed...*bows***

* * *

**I thought I should give a random question before a chapter, so here goes:**

**"Is it possible to rain M&Ms while raining Skittles?"**

* * *

**By the way, I have this habit of recommending stories that drive me off the hill CRAZY so i'll give you my top three**

**THE DIVIDE**

**MIST OF MEMORIES**

**I HATE HIM VICE VERSA**

* * *

**Disclaimer : One does not simply own One Piece unless your Odacchi**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The rest of the men headed to the kitchen but before they can even enter the doorway something collided with Sunny. The Straw Hats leaned on the railing only to find..._

... a submarine.

A yellow submarine to be exact.

An all too familiar submarine which you readers probably already know about.

A yellow familiarishy submarine with a smiley jolly roger.._.(yeah yeah we know already ya prick!)_

The Straw Hats beamed themselves with the happiest faces when they saw the said vessel. Their ally - no, friend - is there to visit, perhaps? The captain broke into a face splitting grin along with his trademark 'shishishi' when he loudly shouted "Tra-guy!"

The crew's eager faces dissolved into a look of curiosity and anxiety when the not-so-quiet greeting of Luffy went unnoticed. That's strange...too strange. Why would Trafal-guy not go out yet when their sub collided with Sunny? Straw Hat, feeling deviant about the ignorance, proceeded on jumping from Sunny onto their ally's vessel. Clambering ungracefully on the deck, he met an eerie silence. A few of the crew followed their leader's lead namely the swordsman and archaeologist

"Robin! You're coming too?" asked the mikan-headed navigator, dubious of why the raven-hair wants to join in.

"Yeah. This submarine's pretty much of an enigma to me." she gleefully replied with a wink. "Chopper, don't you want to come too? Law-san is a surgeon, so he might have some state of the art medical equipments."

Chopper, glowing in pure anticipation and joy, leapt down and landed on the submarine's damp deck."Really, Robin?!" he ecstatically inquired.

The archaeologist hummed in response and with that, that quatro entered the cold metal doors.

* * *

"Moshi moshiiiiiii" Luffy looooooooonglyyyyyyy greeted as they enter. However, despite the liveliness of the greeting, it was responded by a disturbing and queer silence. A peculiar tranquililty ran through the atmosphere which sent chills down the Straw Hat's spine. Except for Zoro, that is. He's way too epic for that. I think the only thing that could scare Zoro is seeing Sanji in Okama Mode.

Yep! That'll surely burn his eyes off. I'd marry Proposal Lola if that happened.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

As the team trotted along the galley, Chopper, out of fear, clinged on Zoro's leg, much to the annoyance of the swordsman. But this fear was suddenly replaced with utter fascination when they arrived at a room filled with medical tools.

"SUGOIIIIII!" cried the tanuki _(it's REINDEER!_) as he oogled at the contraptions. The raven haired duo also busily helped themselves with a thing or two until Zoro voiced out. "Guys, look over here." He pointed some dark blotches on the floor.

The formerly oogling trio looked at the spot, trying to analyze what the thingy weird is. After squinting his eyes, Chopper finally realized what the stains were. "That's blood!" he exclaimed as he go closer. He sniffled around, gathering scents of whatever can help him point out whose blood it is.

"There's a trail -" voiced Robin. Indeed, there was a trail of fresh blood from the room leading to another secluded one. "- I supposed we follow it." Her companions nodded in agreement and walked along the rooms, brushing through the damp, eerie vibe.

* * *

The group halted, possibly by the sight of the door in front of them. It was a wooden door, finely varnished and seemed hefty. But what was disturbing it was covered in blood spots. The poor door must have witnessed a full blow massacre. Dear sir, you have my condolences.

Unhestatingly, Zoro grabbed the blood soaked knob and turned, only the figured out that it was locked. Not wanting to be delayed any futher, he pranked the door with his leg, not bothered by the fact the he broke it in two. Why should he? Their ally's probably in trouble and he's going to worry about some damn door? No, siree.

The accumulated dust from the debris started to settle and the Straw hats became wide eyed at the sight in front of them. There lying limp on the floor is...

* * *

**OKAY! DONE WITH A DON AT LAST!**

**Who's that mystery person, i wonder! **

**Well its up to you guys, not to me!**

**Well partly up to me!**

**But mostly up to you guys!**

**I'M DELUSIONAL!**

**PM me if you think i am.**

**Shishishishishi!**


End file.
